


Общение. Да, назовём это так

by Croik, GMoriell



Series: Радиоактивные бойфренды [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: Питер пришёл попросить у капитана совета об отношениях. Прошло всё именно так, как можно было бы ожидать. Продолжение серии "Радиоактивные бойфренды"





	Общение. Да, назовём это так

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [This Counts As Bonding, Sure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1808254) авторства [Croik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik)

— Капитан Роджерс, — обратился ДЖАРВИС, — к вам посетитель.

Стив поднял голову. Пока он вытаскивал руки из двигателя мотоцикла, над которым провёл всю вторую половину дня, звякнул подошедший лифт. У Стива была буквально секунда, чтобы задаться вопросом, кто мог знать, где его искать, прежде чем наружу вышел Питер. Одет он был как всегда приходил на работу, а на плече висел рюкзак.

— Питер. — Стив полностью распрямился и взял тряпку, чтобы вытереть машинную смазку с рук. — Не знал, что у тебя есть доступ на этот этаж.

Парень прошёл несколько шагов, после чего замедлился и полностью остановился в паре метров от капитана. Взгляд у него был слегка стеклянный, и, немного подождав ответа, Стив обратился снова:

— Питер?

Тот встряхнулся, слегка заалев щеками.

— Прости, — сказал он засмеявшись и подошёл ближе. — Прости, не ожидал, что ты будешь такой… полураздетый.

Стив посмотрел вниз и только тут вспомнил, что используемая тряпка на определённом этапе была его рубашкой — он пока не был знаком с планировкой гаража Башни и не хотел забрасывать работу ради поиска чего-то более подходящего.

— Эм, прости, — неловко сказал Стив, не будучи уверенным, что это подходящий ответ. — Я никого не ждал.

— Нет, нет, всё нормально, всё… замечательно. То есть, полуголый Капитан Америка со своим харлеем. — Питер улыбнулся чуть не до ушей. — Пожалуй, за последнюю неделю это чуть ли не самое мужественное из увиденного мной. На самом деле… — Он сдвинул рюкзак к груди. — … У меня тут случайно камера с собой…

Стив не знал, то ли хмуриться, то ли краснеть. Он покачал головой.

— Как ты сюда спустился?

— Прошу прощения, капитан Роджерс, — вставил слово ДЖАРВИС. — Но сейчас админом является доктор Беннер. Он обновил уровень допуска мистера Паркера, и теперь тот распространяется практически на все этажи здания.

Питер указал вверх.

— Именно так. — Он поставил рюкзак на пол, а затем уселся на ближайший рабочий стол. — Но, э, если не хочешь, чтобы я мешал…

— Всё нормально, — ответил Стив. Он продолжил прикручивать муфту сцепления к коробке передач. — Старк несколько раз предлагал мне попользоваться «гаражом». Теперь, когда у меня наконец-то есть байк, в котором можно поковыряться, я решил воспользоваться предложением.

Питер покачал ногой, осматривая мотоцикл.

— Красавец.

— Это Софтейл 48. Брюс помог его приобрести. — Капитан поморщился. — Кажется, он почувствовал себя виноватым, когда узнал, что случилось с моим прошлым байком.

— Да, он мне говорил.

Стив снова поднял взгляд, обращая внимание на отсутствующее выражение лица Паркера. У мужчины было чувство, будто весь вид Питера просто кричит «хочу поговорить», но давить не хотелось, на случай, если он всё же не так понял.

— Мне тут, можно сказать, нравится, — начал Стив. — У Старка есть всё, что мне может понадобиться, да и это, понятно, лучше, чем пытаться поменять поменять карбюратор у меня на квартире. А теперь, когда Старк уехал, даже не надо волноваться, что он сюда придёт и начнёт давать советы.

Губы Питера изогнулись, но сам он по-прежнему был не совсем здесь.

— Ага. Странно быть в Башне, когда его нет. Не то чтобы я, конечно, во время стажировки часто с ним виделся, просто… как-то тише. — Он пожал плечами. — Не знаю.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, — отозвался Стив. — Он бы не сказал, что именно _скучает_ по Тони, но это было ещё одно исчезнувшее знакомое лицо. — Ну, а у тебя как дела, Питер? Учёба же уже началась, да?

— Да, да. — Питер выпрямился. — Некоторые предметы идут просто из обязательного списка, но, вообще, я на биохиме. Думаю, не пойти ли на биофизику. То есть, понимаю, это вроде как странно, выбирать область, лишь чтобы научиться анализировать собственную кровь, но…

— Это не странно, — сказал Стив, снова занявшись сборкой. — Для тебя это важно. Покуда есть стремления, всё у тебя будет хорошо.

— Стремления, — повторил Питер. Он кивнул и продолжил: — Я стараюсь изо всех сил. А ещё же есть работа — мистер Старк пропихнул меня в лабораторию теории биоинженеринга. Там всё намного более продвинутое, чем то, что мы делали во время стажировки, но я нагоняю. А ещё же, понятно, есть и работа в костюме. Мне даже удалось пару раз удачно подвесить камеру и сделать несколько экшен-снимков. Продал их в Дейли Бьюгл за пару сотен, чтобы помочь тёте Мэй. А кроме _всего этого_ есть Брюс, так что да, я… — Он театрально закатил глаза. — Я в последнее время был занят.

— Похоже на то. — Стив поднял взгляд, и в этот раз точно уверился в выражении Питера. — Итак, — сказал он наконец, — как Брюс?

— Он… Брюс. — Питер пожал плечами, но Стив уже видел, что за этим без конца курсирующим с одного на другое взглядом прячется какой-то рассказ, и парень уже готов его начать. — Знаешь. Собственно, потому я и пришёл.

Стив выпрямился, чуть отталкиваясь от двигателя.

— Между вами двумя что-то произошло?

— Нет… не совсем. — Питер покачал ногой. — У нас всё нормально. Более чем.

— Питер. — Стив посмотрел на него своим Капитанским Взглядом. — Ты ведь явно спустился сюда, чтобы мне _о чём-то_ рассказать. Так в чём дело?

Парень ещё немного поколебался, никого этим не обманывая, и наконец сдался:

— Ты как-то сказал, что я могу… поговорить, да? С тобой, если потребуется?

Стив вытер руки и повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Питера.

— Говорил, — сказал он. — И от слов не отказываюсь. — Он подумал остановиться на этом, но затем решил быть абсолютно честным. — Хотя я не уверен, что смогу быть беспристрастным. Ты же знаешь, что в подобных вопросах я приму твою сторону.

Питер нервно хихикнул и покачал головой, хотя, судя по виду, был признателен.

— Всё не так. Я надеялся, ты сможешь… — Он покраснел, и у Стива внезапно появилось крайне плохое предчувствие, к чему всё идёт. — … дать мне совет. Совет об отношениях.

Стив, несмотря на свой дискомфорт, постарался, чтобы на лице ничего не дрогнуло, и подпихнул табурет ближе.

— Эм. Что ж. — «Абсолютная честность», — напомнил он себе. — Вообще, я не уверен, что смогу что-то предложить по этой части, но ладно. Так в чём дело?

Питер сразу крайне оживился и ринулся вперёд.

— Окей, — быстро начал он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты не так понял или типа того, потому как я не жалуюсь. Всё супер — реально супер. Брюс супер. Просто в последнее время у меня такое чувство, что, ну, всё могло бы быть ещё _более_ супер. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Стив нахмурился.

— Ты имеешь в виду, например, больше общаться?

— Я имею в виду постель, — выпалил Питер, и Стив мог поклясться, что увидел все свои девяносто лет, промелькнувшие перед глазами. Должно быть, это всё же как-то отразилось у него на лице, поскольку Питер быстро продолжил: — Прости, понимаю, что неловко, но я по-прежнему новичок в этом всём, и я понял, что если кто и знает, что делать, так это Капитан Америка.

Стив отвёл взгляд, впервые захотев, чтобы вдруг из ниоткуда возник Тони с целым ворохом советов.

— Ну, я…

— Речь не о том, что что-то плохо или что-то такое, — продолжал Питер. — Брюс потрясающий, и он всегда очень внимателен ко мне. Особенно, когда…

— Питер, — перебил его Стив, а затем прочистил горло, будто бы это могло убрать чувство паники, постепенно ползущее по тому вверх. — Мне не нужны детали, честное слово.

— Прости… я знаю. — Питер потёр нос и действительно выглядел немного виноватым, но в глазах у него всё равно горел неугасимый огонь. — Он очень нежен, — предпринял парень новую попытку. — У нас не было никаких проблем с Халком с тех пор… с того одного раза. У Брюса гораздо лучше получается это контролировать, думаю, даже лучше, чем он сам считает.

— Рад это слышать, — вставил Стив, жалея, что отошёл от мотоцикла.

— Но даже с этим, он всегда такой осторожный. Мы оба знаем, что ничего не случится, но он так сильно себя сдерживает. Это как… — Он согнул и разогнул пальцы, подыскивая подходящие слова, а Стив попытался не уставиться на него совсем уж откровенно. — Это будто он боится меня. Я понимаю, что он просто опасается мне _навредить_ , но я-то могу это выдержать. — В его улыбке мелькнуло озорство. — Я знаю, что _действительно_ мог бы выдержать и принять его таким, расслабься Брюс хоть чуточку. И иногда он так и делает, но мне заметно, что потом он об этом жалеет, сколько бы раз я ни повторял, что всё нормально и я сам этого хочу.

Стив хотел потереть лицо, во вовремя вспомнил о грязных руках. Если бы только он не испортил свою единственную рубашку…

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы он…

— Я хочу чтобы он отпустил себя, — эмоционально ответил Питер. — Мне нравится, когда немножко пожёстче. Я просто хочу чтобы он, ну, знаешь. — Парень беспомощно махнул рукой. — Толкнул меня к стене, придавил к кровати, _что-нибудь_. Просто чтобы дать мне реально прочувствовать…

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Стив помахал рукой, прерывая его. — Этого достаточно.

Питер пару секунд поёрзал на столе, а затем выпалил:

— Я просто хочу быть _оттраханным_.

—  _Питер_.

— Прости… хорошо. Я всё, прости. — Питер уставился на кроссовки, постукивая одним об другой. — Извини. Мне, на самом деле, о подобном поговорить вообще… не с кем. Мне надо было выговориться.

Стив вздохнул. Он хотел сказать, что не может ничего посоветовать, что он, если уж на то пошло, до сих пор не вполне одобряет их отношения, однако просящее выражение лица Питера его остановило.

— Всё… нормально, — сказал он, слегка теряя присутствие духа. — Я понимаю. — Полноценный ответ, однако, требовал немного иного, так что капитану пришлось потратить ещё одно мгновение, чтобы собираться с мыслями. — Но ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, почему Брюс так поступает. Он так осторожничает, поскольку это необходимо.

Питер фыркнул.

— Ага, знаю. Знаю лучше него самого — он даже не помнит, что тогда случилось. — Парень встряхнул головой. — Возможно, это эгоистично с моей стороны, думаю, я просто решил, что после стольких раз вместе он быстрее через это перешагнёт.

— Я не думаю, что ты эгоистичен. — Уж про это говорить честно Стиву было не сложно. — Ты о нём заботишься и ты… хочешь быть с ним. Это только естественно, хотеть… а-ха. Может, тебе просто надо дать ему больше времени.

— Да знаю… — Питер вздохнул, и несмотря на пожатие плечами и болтающиеся ноги, взгляд парня неожиданно заставил его выглядеть намного старше. — Как я уже говорил, я не то чтобы на самом деле жалуюсь. Я знал, что потребуется время. Но мне не нравится мысль, что где-то глубоко внутри он, возможно, до сих пор не полностью мне доверяет.

Стив тут же покачал головой, возражая:

— Я не думаю, что это так. — Он начал подтягивать свой табурет ближе, но передумал и вместо этого сел рядом с Питером на стол с инструментами. — Признаться честно, я не так уж хорошо с ним знаком. Но его забота о тебе, так же, как и твоя о нём — очевидна. Он просто делает то, что как он считает, должен, чтобы ты оставался в безопасности.

— Я не хочу быть в _безопасности_ , — возразил Питер, — я хочу быть рядом с ним. Я знаю, что мог бы на самом деле помочь, подпусти он меня ближе. Может быть, у меня бы даже вышло заставить Халка…

— Питер. — Стив чуть наклонил голову, чтобы серьёзно посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Я знаю, что у тебя благие намерения, но с подобными мыслями тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Брюс взрослый человек со сложным прошлым. Не тебе его исправлять. Это его дело.

— Знаю, — повторил Питер. — Я это понимаю. — Он пожал плечами. — Но должно же быть что-то, что я _могу_ сделать.

Стив пригладил волосы, после чего сразу вспомнил о состоянии рук: он вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным.

— Поговори с ним, — предложил он. — Будь максимально честен. Может даже, если получится, разговори о Халке, без настырности. Если тебе удастся заставить его так перед тобой открыться, может, оно… — Капитан почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. — Может, это перенесётся и на другие области.

— Ага. — Питер кивал по мере перечисления. — У нас до сих пор не было случая поговорить о Халке. Я собирался поднять вопрос снова, но при нашей с ним занятости не хотелось тратить зря наше время вместе, раздражая его, понимаешь? — Он ещё покивал. — Но это важно.

— Это важно, — согласился мужчина. Стиву хотелось напомнить Питеру, что когда дело касается Халка, ему бы стоило беспокоиться вовсе не о поведении Брюса в спальне, но начинать очередной спор желания не было. От этих мыслей у него на лице появилась слабая улыбка, которую он стёр тыльной стороной ладони. — Я знаю, что вы с этим справитесь. Ты уже многое сделал для Брюса.

— Мне нравится так думать. — Питер задумчиво помолчал, и как раз когда Стив раздумывал, не вернуться ли к работе, он снова оживился.

— Ну, а пока, — жизнерадостно сказал Питер, — можешь мне что-нибудь посоветовать?

— Посоветовать?

— Да, ну, знаешь. — Предыдущая неуверенность Питера неожиданно заменилась на бурную энергию, и на полных губах задрожала зарождающаяся улыбка. — Какие-нибудь Беспроигрышные Советы Гарантированного Удовольствия от Капитана Америки?

Стив покраснел: в воображении мелькнула картинка, как цвет его пылающего лица становится таким же ярким, как у Иоганна Шмидта. 

— Эм, нет, я… — Он встряхнулся и спрыгнул со стола. — Прости, Питер. Но у меня нет никакого опыта с мужчинами.

— Но ты _сам_ мужчина, — настоял Питер. — И ты супергерой и легенда. Да женщины на тебя наверняка сами кидаются самыми разнообразными способами.

 — Не… совсем. — Стив подпихнул табурет обратно к мотоциклу и сел. — Не знаю, на что по твоему мнению была похожа Вторая мировая, но у меня было не слишком-то много времени на такое. У нас даже были правила, запрещающие подобное.

— Никакого «братания» с женщинами-офицерами?

— Верно. Без этого… — Стив хмуро смотрел на двигатель перед собой: неожиданно все его мысли вернулись к личному делу, уже несколько месяцев лежащему у него на тумбочке. Он несколько раз его открывал, но так и не уничтожил. Мужчина сомневался, что захочет обсуждать это с Питером, но непонятно как всё же сказал: — Хотя это не мешало мне держать глаза открытыми.

Питер подался вперёд, но затем, видно, обратил внимание на интонацию Стива и стал серьёзнее.

— Тебе кто-то нравился, да?

Стив, несмотря на свои мысли, слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, но это долгая история, Питер. Просто иногда всё идёт не так, как хотелось бы.

— Да, мне это знакомо, — сказал Питер. — До Брюса была девушка… — Он пожал плечами. — И всё могло бы к чему-нибудь привести, знаешь? Если не до… всего. Теперь, когда мы уже оба оставили это позади, довольно просто понять, что так гораздо лучше, хотя раньше оно и казалось концом света. — Он прочистил горло и выпрямился. — Ну давай же, это у тебя было семьдесят лет назад. Как насчет нашего времени?

— Для меня прошло не так-то много, — ответил Стив.

— Да, но… ты _спас мир_. Это же даёт преимущества, так?

Стив вздохнул. Сосредоточиться, чтобы нормально работать над байком, не получалось, но он начал ослаблять и перезатягивать болты, просто чтобы был предлог держать голову опущенной. Он чувствовал, как снова краснеет.

— Полагаю, да.

— И рассказывать мне ты правда не собираешься? — Питер сделал щенячий взгляд. — А я-то думал, мы здесь общаемся, говорим по душам.

Стив слегка скривился, но настойчивость Питера начала подтачивать его решимость, к тому же он понимал, что на такую тему поговорить ему особо-то не с кем… Стив затолкал гордость поглубже.

— Был кое-кто, — начал он, бросая взгляд на лифт в приступе неожиданной паранойи — вдруг внезапно Тони заявится. — Женщина, которую я встретил после битвы за Нью-Йорк.

Питер заискрился любопытством.

— Да? Хорошенькая?

— Красивая. Яркие голубые глаза, длинные волосы. — Капитан поднял взгляд, и нетерпеливое выражение лица Питера почти нестерпимо напомнило ему о Баки. Перед глазами быстро промелькнуло множество похожих разговоров, которые он вёл со своим другом целую жизнь назад. — Я спас ей жизнь от читаури, и она была…

— Признательна? — подсказал Питер.

— Очень признательна. Так что мы… — румянец Стива вспыхнул ярче, и он потёр щёку тыльной стороной ладони. — Не знаю, что я тут должен рассказывать…

— Особых подробностей не надо, — ответил Питер. — Я понял… _очень_ признательна. Ты ещё с ней видишься?

— Я… нет. — Стив покачал головой и затянул очередной болт. — Нет, это было лишь один раз.

— О. — Питер немного помолчал, и Стив едва ли не съёжился, понимая, что до парня доходит. — Итак. Прошло не очень, да?

— Дело было во мне, — выпалил Стив, хотя тут же пожалел о такой честности. Но продолжение всё равно вырвалось наружу: — Она, наверное, думала как и ты: с чего бы Капитану Америке не знать, что он делает? Но такое, вообще-то, в тренировочную базу не включали. Я прежде никогда не был с такими женщинами. Выставил себя дураком. — Он смущённо покачал головой. — Правда в том, Питер, что на данный момент ты, пожалуй, гораздо опытнее меня в… этом.

— Вау. — Питер откинулся, опираясь на руки, осознавая. — Круто. — Когда Стив тяжело на него посмотрел, он встряхнулся, заволновавшись. — Прости, — быстро сказал он. — Я не в том смысле. Просто неожиданно. Ты ведь всегда кажешься таким уверенным во всём на свете.

— Это потому что чаще всего во время наших встреч происходит что-то нехорошее, — ответил Стив, пытаясь сменить тему. — А с этим я справляться умею. Опыт, он в разных сферах бывает.

Питер потёр большим пальцем нос.

— Ты намекаешь, что я эксперт в сексе? — подразнил он.

Стив поперхнулся.

— Такого я не говорил.

— Сексперт?

— Питер.

— Потому как я точно не он, — продолжил Питер. — Собственно, почему и пришёл сюда. — Он чуть покашлял и снова стал немного серьёзнее. — Честно сказать, Брюс единственный, с кем я дошёл до конца. И я зверски нервничал. Но он всё классно сгладил и вообще вёл себя здорово и… эй. — Он оживился. — Может, в следующий раз, тебе просто стоит дать девчонке побыть сверху.

Стив на него уставился.

— Прости?

— В следующий раз, когда тебе представится шанс, тебе надо позволить быть женщине сверху, — предложил крайне довольный Питер. — Пусть сама делает всю работу, понимаешь? Тогда, может, не будет столь очевидно, что ты… новичок?

— «Делает работу»? — неодобрительно повторил Стив. — Серьёзно?

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Множеству девчонок так даже больше нравится. — Когда Стив приподнял бровь, парень добавил. — Я так слышал.

Спорить смысла не было. Стив даже был вынужден признать, что совет не так уж плох.

— Я буду иметь это в виду, — сказал он.

— Я бы тебе ещё чего-нибудь насоветовал, но, как ты и отметил, у меня оно больше направлено на парней.

— Всё хорошо, правда. — Стив смирился и бросил попытки выглядеть занятым, вместо этого он заглянул в близстоящий холодильник Тони. К счастью для них, даже в отсутствие Старка его регулярно пополняли, и за рядом алкоголя Стив нашёл несколько банок колы. — Разберусь, — сказал он, перекидывая одну Питеру.

— Но это ж не был, ну как, единственный твой раз? — спросил Питер, с щелчком открывая банку.

Стив грузно опустился на табурет.

— Мы правда будем продолжать этот разговор?

— Я просто пытаюсь провести время с пользой, — ответил Питер, и совершенно внезапно сказал уже другим тоном: — Я слышал, ты здесь ещё пробудешь не так уж долго.

Мужчина удивился, когда в животе всё сжалось. Стив и не думал, что говорить прощальные слова Питеру будет просто, но при непосредственном столкновении с его подростковым разочарованием это оказалось вообще устрашающе.

— Кто тебе сказал? Я даже Брюсу пока не говорил.

— Вообще-то, ДЖАРВИС, — ответил Питер, и хотя он улыбался, плечи у него поникли. — Я дразнил его на тему обзавестись собственным этажом в Башне, и он упомянул, что ты уже потихоньку начал складываться, готовясь съезжать. — Он покачал ногой. — В Башне станет ещё тише.

— Я остановился здесь всего на пару дней, а минула уже не одна неделя.

— Да, но всё же… — Питер пожал плечами. — Мне как-то приятнее прыгается по улицам, когда я знаю, что ты на расстоянии всего лишь телефонного звонка. Приглядываешь за моей спиной.

Стив отпил из банки. Ему было немного совестно: он не подумал, что его смена локации будет значить для Питера. Какая-то часть внутри него заключила, что с Брюсом под боком нужды в ком-то другом особой нет.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Ты занимался этим задолго до того, как появился хоть кто-то из нас.

— Да, но я уже привык. Ты меня разбаловал. — Питер проглотил чуть ли не полбанки одним махом. — Ну так, ты в Вашингтон?

— Директор Фьюри перевёл главный штаб ЩИТа на Трискелион, — объяснил Стив. — Он хочет, чтобы я был рядом, да и мне нравится мысль снова работать на базе. _Стационарной_ базе. Так что я присмотрел квартиру и смогу въехать в первых числах следующего месяца. — Выражение лица Питера оставалось достаточно нейтральным, но Стив всё равно поморщился. — Я собирался сказать тебе, — добавил он.

Питер снова пожал плечами.

— Что насчёт Нью-Йорка? Разве ты не будешь скучать по нему? Ты же бруклинский парень.

— Да, это так, — ответил Стив, проворачивая колу в руках. — И всегда буду. Но это уже не совсем мой Бруклин. — Он опустил взгляд, пытаясь оформить мысли в слова. — Он изменился, но в то же время, по-прежнему во многом знаком. У меня такое чувство, будто я каждый день оглядываюсь в ожидании, что он вернётся к тому, как выглядел прежде. — Капитан покачал головой. — Мне стоит пока пожить на каком-нибудь новом месте, где у меня не будет таких ожиданий.

— Да… Полагаю, смысл в этом есть. Мда. Для тебя это, должно быть, так странно. — Он немного помолчал, а затем встряхнулся и улыбнулся. — Но я уверен — куда бы ты ни пошёл, всё будет хорошо. Ты же _Капитан Америка_!

— Спасибо, Питер.

Они оба замолчали на пару мгновений. Стив продолжал хмуро разглядывать колу, пытаясь придумать, что ещё сказать. Можно было бы толкнуть речь или рассыпаться в различных заверениях. Но он понимал, что некоторые вещи имеют гораздо большее значение, а упустить их так легко. Чёртова гордость.

— Знаешь, — сказал Стив, — после того, как меня сделали Капитаном Америкой, но до того, как отправили за море, я участвовал в рекламно-патриотическом туре по Америке. — Питер выпрямился, внимательно слушая. Доказательство, что Питер так легко заметил его напряжение, ободряло. — Меня отправляли из города в город вместе с Адольфом Гитлером и подтанцовкой, чтобы привлечь войскам поддержку и поспособствовать продаже военных облигаций.

— Гитлером, — повторил Питер, усмехаясь.

— Бенни Освальд, — ответил Стив, ностальгически улыбнувшись. — Он был хорошим парнем, хорошо исполняющим свою роль, даже в те немногие моменты, когда я нечаянно прикладывал его по-настоящему. И девочкам из подтанцовки он нравился. В каждом новом городе, в который мы приезжали, наш тур-менеджер, мистер Уислет, грозил ему пальцем и говорил: «Освальд, держи руки подальше от девочек. А ты тем более, Роджерс».

Питер засмеялся, а Стив понимал, что придёт время и он пожалеет, что так много рассказал о своей личной жизни.

— Это помогало?

— И да и нет, — признал Стив. Он знал, что снова краснеет, но всё равно продолжил. — Когда мы только начали, Бенни и некоторые ребята из группы спрашивали меня о той процедуре, через которую я прошёл. Все хотели знать, повлияла ли сыворотка на… _каждую_ часть меня.

Взгляд Питера на мгновение метнулся вниз, после чего тут же начал бродить по оборудованию гаража, прикипев в итоге к лицу Стива.

— И-и-и?

— И я сказал да, — ответил капитан. От вида мальчишеской улыбки Питера он неловко засмеялся. — Да, повлияла.

Питер захихикал в тыльную сторону ладони.

— Потрясающе.

Стив потёр нос и с некоторым усилием продолжил.

— Так что, понятно, слухи поползли. Уверен, именно Бенни и сказал девчонкам. Прямо мне никто из них не говорил, но несколько раз я слышал разговоры, а когда мы были в Милуоки… — Он кашлянул в кулак. — Вот тогда это и началось.

— Боже мой, — сказал Питер, правильно догадавшись. — Тебя жамкали за яйца?

— Постоянно, — ответил Стив. Казалось, Питер сейчас скатится со стола. — В автобусе и отелях присутствовали компаньонки, а за мной и Бенни присматривали, чтобы мы и близко к девочкам не подходили, но после окончания шоу, по пути со сцены они проходили за кулисами мимо меня. И каждый раз одна из них пыталась это проделать, причём будто у них была какая-то очередь. В первый раз я чуть не до крыши подпрыгнул, так был шокирован. — Питер к этому моменту уже откровенно ржал, и Стиву пришлось замолчать. — Я не выдумываю.

— Верю, верю! — У смеющегося в ладонь Питера даже щёки покраснели. — Я совсем их не виню.

Стив засмеялся, качая головой.

— Не заставляй меня брать щит — у меня было много практики по отклонению угрозы.

— Ты закрывался от загребущих ручек с помощью щита?

— Ну надо же было что-то делать! — Стив проглотил остатки колы. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы у кого-то из нас возникли неприятности.

— Боже мой, кэп.

Казалось, у Питера сейчас живот лопнет, и Стив подумал, не остановиться ли на этом, но видеть смех парня было приятно. Было приятно смеяться самому.

— В большинстве своём, это было всего лишь безобидным поддразниванием. Я не привык к вниманию — я бы не знал, что со всем этим делать, даже не бойся я, что мистер Уислет выкинет меня из тура. Ну да, так продолжалось до Роли.

Питер подался вперёд.

— Что случилось в Роли?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и чуть снова не засмеялся.

— Это была последняя остановка нашего тура перед присоединением к войскам за морем. В подтанцовке была одна девчонка, Лиззи Малон. Её рыжие кудри сводили всех с ума, а взмах ногой был лучшим в группе. Думаю, её, в некотором роде, можно было назвать главной среди девочек, но она не смогла поехать с нами в Италию. Тот вечер в Роли был её последним шоу в нашей группе, и я знал… я просто знал, что это будет она.

— О, чувак.

— Да, знаю… Всё время, что я был на сцене, я не переставал об этом думать. Она даже подмигнула мне ближе к окончанию, и я… — Стив был уверен, что покраснел уже весь, до кончиков пальцев на ногах. — Ну…

— О, нет. — Глаза Питера немыслимо распахнулись. — Только не говори, что у тебя встал прямо на сцене.

— Это только между нами, — перебил себя Стив. — Ни слова ни Брюсу, ни Старку или…

Питер возбужденно заболтал ногами.

— Охренеть, у тебя реально встал на сцене.

— Я серьёзно, Питер, не хочу, чтобы это появилось в твоём твиттере.

Питеру пришлось задушить очередной приступ смеха рукавом.

— Мне нравится слышать от тебя слово «твиттер».

— Я не закончу рассказывать, пока ты не…

— Ладно, ладно, обещаю. Ни слова. — Он изобразил, что закрывает рот на молнию. — Ну, так, могу поспорить, щит тебе очень пригодился, да?

Стив застонал в ладонь.

— Однозначно.

— И она подошла, за этим, после шоу?

— Подошла, — ответил Стив, снова покачав головой в неверии, что продолжает это рассказывать. — И даже несмотря на щит, она…

— Ты точняк оставил ей лазейку, — сказал Питер, — так ведь?

— Я… — Пути назад не было. — Я закрылся не так хорошо, как стоило бы. И она «подошла за этим», и мне не надо пояснять тебе, что почти случилось.

— Охренеть.

Стив замолчал, крайне осторожно подбирая слова.

— Так что, вот он я такой, в костюме, бегу со щитом наперевес в чулан, в котором мы с Бенни по очереди переодевались. А Лиззи, она пошла за мной. Не знаю, как ей удалось проскользнуть мимо мистера Уислета, наверное, остальные девочки её прикрыли, но она пришла. Я хотел её отговорить.

— Конечно хотел, — поддразнил Питер.

— Хотел, — настоял Стив, но предел смущения был уже настолько давно пройден, что мужчина мог лишь улыбаться. — И я даже начал, но она сказала… — Он прочистил горло. — Она сказала просто расслабиться. Назвала меня «малыш». Я не знал, что делать.

—  _Малыш_ , — повторил Питер с ужасающим сиянием в глазах.

Когда Стив посмотрел на него Капитанским Взглядом, тот снова изобразил застегивание молнии.

— Об остальном, думаю, ты и сам догадываешься, — закончил Стив. — Не то чтобы мы… весь путь: она сказала, что не может сделать это, когда мама среди зрителей…

— Эх, облом.

— … но мы сделали… некоторые вещи… и она выскользнула из кладовки. Бенни знал об этом, но прикрыл меня. Последний раз, когда я её видел, она провожала нас в в аэропорт. Больше мы не виделись. — Стив выдохнул, до сих пор чувствуя какое-то неверие. Мгновение спустя начало приходить осознание. — Поверить не могу, что рассказал тебе.

Питер только что не светился.

— Это потрясающе.

— Поверить не могу, что рассказал тебе об этом. — Отступая к холодильнику за новой колой, Стив чувствовал лёгкое головокружение.

— Я же не ребёнок, кэп. — Питер всосал остатки колы и бросил банку в стоявшую неподалёку корзину для мусора. — В смысле, это ведь почти то же самое, о чём я говорил чуть ранее, понимаешь? Немного спонтанности может добавить страсти. — Стив скривился, и Питер захихикал. — Да брось, это было горячо, разве нет?

— Да, — признал Стив. — Да, это было крайне горячо.

Питер опять расхохотался, и Стив, не сдержавшись, тоже засмеялся. Всё произошедшее казалось невероятно смешным, но наилучшей разновидностью смешного: просто радость без всяких раздумий, снимающая с его плеч накопившийся груз. Это было именно то, в чём они оба нуждались, и Стива настолько захватило моментом, что он даже не заметил слов ДЖАРВИСа, пока не открылись двери лифта.

Капитан посмотрел туда и первым, что он увидел, стала рыжая копна волос, отчего желудок тут же ухнул вниз. Это была Наташа. Сразу за ней вошёл Брюс, и пока они подходили ближе, присоединяясь к паре возле мотоцикла, Стив и Питер усиленно старались успокоиться и перестать смеяться. Когда Наташа вопросительно подняла бровь, посмотрев на капитана, того на мгновение охватила паника. Однако Романофф выглядела не настолько самодовольно, чтобы предположить, что она услышала их разговор.

— Брюс! — Питер спрыгнул со стола. — Я как раз шёл наверх.

— Это было написано в твоей смс, — ответил Брюс. Он перевёл взгляд с одного на другого. — Ты так задержался, что я начал волноваться.

— Мы чему-то помешали? — спросила Наташа.

Она оглядела Стива, и тот сглотнул, только после поняв, что она, скорее всего, рассматривала разводы машинной смазки, которые уже покрывали не только руки, но и лицо, и волосы. Стив повертелся в поисках полотенца, хотя и знал, что поблизости ни одного нет.

— Нет, мы просто…

— Мы просто общались, — ответил Питер. — Предавались воспоминаниям о сороковых. — Стив покраснел и хотел было перебить, но парень добавил: — Моя прабабушка во время войны работала на конвейере, изготавливая патроны. Типа как, круто думать, что, может быть, Капитан Америка стрелял в нацистов пулями производства одного из Паркеров.

Это скользнуло с языка так просто — похоже, что даже Наташа купилась. Стив поторопился перевести тему прежде, чем Наташа или Брюс успели бы как-то задуматься над этим вопросом.

— А что ты? Ты обычно не наносишь визиты вежливости.

— Я здесь тебя подобрать, — ответила Наташа, хотя не выглядела более готовой к миссии в своих узких джинсах и майке-борцовке. — Я бы отправила тебя мыться, но есть некоторый соблазн забрать тебя прямо так.

— Из него бы получился чертовски хороший приём по отвлечению внимания, — сказал Питер, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо.

Стив закатил глаза, вытирая руки об джинсы.

— Ну хоть рубашку дай мне найти, — сказал он, пока они вчетвером пошли к лифту. — Всё равно вещи наверху.

В лифте Питер придвинулся ближе к Брюсу, и когда они вместе прислонились к стенке, их руки сразу нашли друг друга. Наблюдая такое естественное проявление близости, Стив удивился, с чего вообще Питер волновался. Судя по виду, у них определённо всё замечательно.

— Можете сказать, что у вас за миссия? — спросил Питер, пока лифт нёс их наверх. — Или вам придётся нас убить?

— Всё не настолько драматично, — ответила Наташа. — Не волнуйся, Паркер. Я всегда возвращаю его в целости.

Они доехали до этажа Стива, и Наташа первой вышла наружу. Капитан шагнул следом, но задержался, бросив взгляд назад.

— Питер, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всё ещё на расстоянии звонка.

Тот улыбнулся. Судя по всему, парень был признателен за эти слова, но затем глаза у него заискрились весельем и он снова «застегнул» рот. Стив опять покачал головой и вышел, позволяя дверям закрыться за собой. Последним, что он видел, был Питер, повернувшийся прошептать что-то Брюсу на ухо.

Наташа пристально посмотрела на капитана.

— Общались, хм?

Стив понял, что до сих пор держит так и не открытую вторую колу и протянул её Наташе.

— Общались, — сказал он, направившись в дальний коридор. — Он же теперь часть команды.

— Более или менее.

Она с щелчком открыла банку. Стив оглянулся, и при виде, как Наташа чуть запрокидывает голову, чтобы отпить, у него мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, ей действительно больше нравится быть сверху.

«Проклятье, Питер», — капитан отвернулся прежде, чем Наташа успела бы увидеть, как он покраснел, и торопливо отправился за чистой рубашкой.


End file.
